1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector compatible to standards of Universal Serial Bus (USB) and External Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (eSATA) protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 7,371,116 issued Jui-Tu Chiang to discloses a connector socket for eSATA and USB plug. This combo electrical connector decrease occupation in electronic components, such as notebook. Thus the combo connector is developed greatly recently.